User blog:BakiDance/Vote for a new Admin!
Please read the entire post before replying. Well, it's been a week and all of the active members have voted. The poll is now closed. The results will be tallied and sent to MagicalChez. Thanks for your participation! Preface Currently, the only active admin we have is MagicalChez. With the high amount of maintenance this Wiki needs, whether it's expanding Stub articles, adding missing images, reverting vandalism, removing pages, or updating pages to fix styling issues and grammar mistakes, it's too much to expect one person to be able to take care of it all by themselves. This is especially true considering they have a life outside of this Wiki. As they have stated in another thread it's probably best to elect two more admins to help out when the others can not. One person can't and shouldn't be expected to do all the clean-up work here; it's just too much. MagicalChez said that he'd make a Forums post regarding the poll, but because of the fact that we've had new users join the Wiki I decided to go ahead and start this now. This should give everyone time to voice their input. How long will this go on for? To give everyone a chance to cast their vote, this poll will likely go on for a week or so. There isn't a set date and the poll may go on beyond it's estimated time or it may end before then. This poll may even be removed or redone by MagicalChez depending on how they'd want to do things. Nothing's official yet! How does this work? Being as simplistic as possible; everyone leaves a comment listing the two users they think would make the best admins. At the end of the poll, and if the most voted for users accept, the results will be sent to MagicalChez for approval. Who may vote? Wikia is an open, community-based platform, because of this I think it's fair to allow anyone to vote. However, to prevent spam and fake votes there are rules. Click here to jump to them. Who is eligible for admin? There isn't a "list" of eligible candidates, but there are limitations. It's probably best to only vote for people that have been active in any way within the past two weeks and have above 500 edits since the creation of this poll. Also, please consider a candidate's interactions with the community/personality, their edit weights, their history on this Wiki as well as on other Wikis, and the types of edits they make. There are plenty of other things to look over, and I can't list them all. Please explore your options; there isn't a rush! How can I vote? Simply leave a comment below with the candidate/s you wish to vote for. You may vote for yourself, but you must also vote for another eligible candidate if you do. Rules for voting *You may only vote once. *You mustn't skew the results with false votes. *If you vote for yourself you must include another user to vote for. (You don't have to vote for yourself to include another eligible candidate.) *This isn't a discussion thread; don't try to sway results in your favor or question another user on their answer. *Vote for the best person for the Wiki -in other words, don't vote for someone just because of reason. And one last thing: Don't vote using TOR, a proxy, or with computers in the same network! I'm not against people without an account voting, but if their IP address is a TOR Exit Node or it belongs to a computer within a similar network it will be ignored. At the same rate, a sudden influx of votes by users without an account will likely be ignored. So, in other words, log-in unless you really, really can't! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts